L'allié du destin
by lolaboop
Summary: Le destin de nos héros est boulversé par l'arrivée inopiné d'un nouvel allié. Qu'arrive-t-il à Hermione? Pourquoi est-ce lié à l'avenir des sorciers. Pour le savoir venez lire ma 1ere fic et donnez moi votre verdict.
1. Les vacances

Bonjour à tous, je suis heureuse de vous accueillir dans mon histoire. Bien sur rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire en elle même.

Je suis nouvellement fan d'Harry Potter, ma meilleure amie a réussi à m'allier à cette cause et depuis j'adore.

J'espère que vous serez indulgent pour ma première fic.

Chapitre 1 :

_J'avance dans cet immense couloir blanc, j'entends des rires. Je fixe la poignée et ouvre la porte. Je vois cette fille. Une fille non vu son joli petit ventre arrondi, c'est une femme. Mais pourquoi je rêve d'elle ? Elle est belle irradiant de bonheur mais il m'est impossible de voir son visage. Elle a des cheveux auburn et elle s'avance vers moi. Je sens son amour quand elle me regarde, non ce n'est pas moi : elle ne me voit pas ! Elle m'embrasse, c'est une sensation étrange, puis se recule et je vois mieux la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle décorait une chambre d'enfant !_

Le jeune homme se réveilla avec un sentiment de plénitude comme si le rêve lui avait donné l'envie d'affronter cette horrible journée avec sa détestable famille.

Car vivre avec une famille comme les Dursley serait absolument formidable si l'on s'appelle Dudley. Mais pas quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, pas quand cette famille n'est pas aimante, pas quand on a envie de vivre ailleurs. Et surtout pas quand on est un être un peu …spécial. Mais qu'avait Harry Potter de si spécial, si ce n'est qu'il était un sorcier. Par n'importe quel sorcier ! Il était le célèbre Harry Potter !

Mais pour des personnes comme son oncle et sa tante, ces simples mots n'avaient aucune signification. Pour eux, il n'était qu'un misérable dont ils avaient dû s'occuper depuis ces 1 ans. Depuis qu'ils savaient que Harry était un sorcier ils le détestaient encore plus. Pourtant aujourd'hui rien n'aurait pu empêcher Harry de ressentir un sentiment de bien être, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi.

Entendant son cousin descendre les escaliers, il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre son maigre petit déjeuner. En effet Dudley qui devait avoir perd a peine 1 ou 2 kg et ressemblait toujours autant à un morse, était depuis bientôt 2 ans contraint à un régime forcé. Mais au grand damne de ses profs, et d'Harry, il ne semblait pas vouloir maigrir.

En s'asseyant sans bruit Harry se rendit compte qu'aujourd'hui il avait droit à 2 quartiers de pommes que Pétunia venait de mettre dans son assiette. Comme à son habitude son oncle était plongé dans son journal qu'il replia baissant ses yeux sur son assiette et soupira… En les relevant il remarqua son neveu :

« -Ah tu es là toi, dit il avec la férocité d'un chien de garde. Nous sortons aujourd'hui. Par nous j'entend ta tante Dudley et moi, vociféra t il. Il est hors de question que tu sortes de la maison. Tu entends ? »

Harry n'avait aucune envie de répondre à sa question, il se contenta de croquer dans son quartier de pomme.

« -JE TE PARLE, hurla Vernon, et il hors de ques… »

Il venait d'être interrompu par une espèce d'oiseau surexcité qui entrait par la fenêtre de la cuisine et se précipitait vers Harry, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Ne comprend pas tout de suite pourquoi son oncle s'était arrêté de parler, Harry releva la tête et vit immédiatement les yeux exorbités de son cousin. On aurait pu croire qu'il voyait le diable…

«- UN HIBOU, ENCORE UN ! hurla l'oncle Vernon

Calme toi, mon chéri, que diraient les voisins s'ils venaient à t'entendre, dit précipitamment sa femme. »

Bien qu'il se calma sa voix était lourde de sens : « fiche le moi dehors »

Harry, qui tenait déjà le minuscule hibou dans les mains ne lui prêta aucune attention et se précipita dans sa chambre. Après avoir récupérer la lettre dont il reconnu l'écriture de son meilleur ami Ron, il lâcha le hibou.

« -Coq, arrête de bouger. Va près de la cage » Le dénommé hibou se posa sur le bureau et se mit à regarder l'autre hibou perché sur la fenêtre.

« -Salut Hedwige, tu as bien chassé. » Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais son oncle entra dans la pièce.

« -Je vois que tu ne m'écoute pas ! Dans ce cas tu passeras ta journée et surtout celle de demain dans ta chambre » lui dit il avant de descendre.

Harry venait soudain de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si bien, et surtout qu'elle était l'allusion de son oncle : demain c'était son anniversaire. « Evidemment il faut que tu oublies que tu vas avoir 16 ans. » Il allait se traiter d'idiot en sentant la lettre de Ron dans sa main quand il entendit le téléphone sonner et sa tante Pétunia qui lui demandait de descendre.

« -Pourquoi ? » fut sa seule question mais il n'eut pas le temps de la poser :

« -C'est pour toi, dit elle avec mépris en lui tendant le combiné.

Allo

Harry c'est Mione, Harry sourit en entendant son nom.

Oh c'est toi

Oui excuse moi de déranger ta…famille, Harry sentit le dégoût dans ce mot, mais mes parents veulent m'emmener au Terrier et je pensais que se serait bien qu'on y aille ensemble.

Quand ?

Quand quoi ?

Quand est-ce que tu viens me prendre ?

J'étais sûre que tu dirais oui, mes parents arriverons cet après-midi vers 16 h. Ca ira avec ta…famille ?

Evidemment, murmura Harry qui avait tiqué

Tu dormiras à la maison ce soir

Ah ok, tu peux attendre un instant je vais leur dire que je part aujourd'hui.

D'accord. »

Harry alla dans le salon et dis avant tous commentaires de son oncle : « C'est Hermione, ses parents viennent me chercher à 16 h cet après midi. Je vous dis donc au revoir maintenant. Je compte faire mes bagages aussitôt que j'aurai fini ma conversation » et retourna près du téléphone.

« -Hermione

Oui ?

Ca y est

Alors a toute à l'heure, et n'oublie rien.

Tu me prends pour qui , il semblait horrifié à l'idée que sa meilleure amie puisse penser qu'il oublierai quoique ce soit chez les Dursley. Bon je te laisse. Bye

Bye »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que des adolescents, de surcroît plus vieux qu'elle et de sa famille, puissent être aussi idiots. Elle était dans son lit et écoutait la respiration régulière du garçon qui dormait non loin d'elle sur le lit d'appoint dans sa chambre. Elle avait préféré qu'Harry dorme là plutôt qu'avec ses cousins qui étaient pour la soirée…

En pensant à la soirée, elle sentit sa fureur courir à nouveau dans veines. Ses cousins, apprenant qu'Harry était de ses amis, n'arrêtaient pas de l'interroger sur leur étude. Les questions d'abord andines avaient fini par mettre mal à l'aise Harry. A la fin ses cousins avaient conclu que les 2 amis sortaient en réalité ensemble. Elle avait ris devant la bizarre expression de ses parents.

Elle se retourna et pouvait mieux voir Harry. Son regard tomba sur sa cicatrice.

Elle repensa aux paroles de son cousin Phil qui devant le silence d'Harry avait déclaré : « Les éclairs n'arrangent rien ! »

_Mais quelles bandes d'idiots. J'aurai aimé qu'Harry n'ait pas à voir leur niveau. Enfin ! Bon Hermione tu ferais mieux de dormir si tu veux être en forme pour l'anniversaire d'Harry !_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla dans un décor qui lui était inconnu. Se relevant rapidement, il se rappela qu'il était dans la chambre d'Hermione. N'ayant pas eu le temps d'observer la veille, il la regarda attentivement. Il s'était attendu à voir une bibliothèque et fut surpris de constater que non.

_Alors c'est ça une chambre de fille !_

Sur 2 étages au dessus du lit, des peluches trônaient fièrement entourant des cadres photos, des posters de chanteurs (du moins il le supposait) parsemaient les murs. Enfin il attarda son regard sur son amie qui était réveillée et le laissait sans rien dire. Voyant qu'elle était réveillée il dit :

« -'jour

Bonjour, répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué : Joyeux Anniversaire ! lui lança-t-elle en sortant de son lit et attrapant quelque chose dans sa table de chevet. Tiens !

Merci Mione, je ne sais pas quoi te dire », dis il en réalisant que son cadeau en étaient 2 : un livre sur les célèbres équipes de quidditch et … un autre livre dont la reliure représentait les 4 signes qu'il connaissaient bien puisque c'étaient ceux des 4 maisons de Poudlard.

« -Je me suis dit qu'il était tant que tu lises L'Histoire de Poudlard, avoua Mione devant le regard béat d'Harry. Alors ça te plait ?

Oui merci.

Bon… euh… on va descendre déjeuner puis on se préparera à partir. J'ai pas envie que mes cousins t'harcèlent encore de questions.

Oh Oui » rétorqua-t-il avec soulagement.

Le reste de la matinée chez les Granger passa à une vitesse folle et à 13h ils étaient tous les deux au Terrier, devant la maison des Weasley. Tous les 2 se sentaient enfin en phase avec leur élément, après tout leur ami Ron était le seul qui pouvait aisément faire de la magie devant les membres de sa famille.

Avant même qu'ils aient pu faire un pas en direction de la maison, une femme rondelette aux cheveux roux sortie de cette dernière :

« -Ah vous êtes enfin là on commençait tous à s'inquiéter !

Tous ? Harry regardait Mme Weasley d'un œil interrogateur mais celle-ci serra Hermione dans ses bras

Hermione tu vas bien ?

Oui et vous Mme Weasley ?

Parfait » en poussant les 2 jeunes gens en direction de la maison d'où sortait

« -Ron !

Salut, vous en avez mis du temps. Allez venez… »

En entrant dans ce qui aurait dû être la cuisine, Harry fût surpris de se retrouver dans le noir. Encore plus surpris car il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu les volets fermés.

Il sentit la présence d'Hermione à sa droite, cependant il ne sentait plus celle de Molly Weasley ; elle aurait du être derrière li pourtant, quand :

« -Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! » dirent en cœur toutes les personnes présentes une fois la lumière rétablie. Harry vit alors tous les membres de la famille Weasley…même Percy, bien qu'il se tenait à l'écart du reste !

« -Alors Harry, ravi de te revoir, Arthur arrivait devant lui avec un gâteau. Vas-y souffle tes 16 bougies ! »

Pourtant Harry ne fit rien. Il était estomaqué de voir tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer une seule parole. Il se tenait là devant eux avec un regard empli d'incrédulité.

« -Harry, ça va ? s'inquiéta Ginny

Hein ? Euh… Oui, je…bégaya-t-il

Ben alors souffle

OK ! », et il se pencha au dessus du gâteau et souffla sous les applaudissements de ses amis.

Il se retrouva ensuite entouré de nombreux bras. Après cette cérémonie chacun se tenait assis à regarder le héros du jour déballer fébrilement ses cadeaux. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de cadeaux. Fred et George lui offrirent des exemplaires de farces et attrapes qu'ils avaient en magasin. Bill lui avait offert un portefeuille qu'il était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir grâce à un mot de passe. Charly lui donnât un pendentif en écaille de dragon (il lui avait dit que ça venait du dragon qu'il avait battu lors du tournoi). Molly lui offrit son cadeau habituel, Ginny et son père s'étaient accordés pour lui offrirent un seul cadeau : un pendentif représentant un vif d'or. Ron quand à lui dit à l'oreille : « Je préfère te le donner tout à l'heure. »

La fête commença réellement quand Harry remercia tout le monde même Percy qui ne lui avait rien offert (il savait pourquoi ! Le rouquin ait douté de lui l'an passé. Tout le monde discutait devant leur part de gâteau, Ginny demanda à Hermione

« -Tu n'offres pas de cadeau à Harry !

C'est déjà fait.

Ah. Harry qu'est-ce que Hermione t'a offert ?

Oh 2 livres : 1 sur les équipes de Quidditch, l'autre sur Poudlard.

Non elle a pas fait ça, murmura Ron si bien que seul Harry l'entendit.

J'observai sa chambre quand elle me les a offert ce matin.

Et que faisais tu dans sa chambre ? dit Ginny d'un air intrigué en regardant Hermione. Ne sentant pas ce regard, Harry répondit tout naturellement :

J'y dormais ! »

Ron qui buvait alors un verre de jus de tomate recracha tout en entendant la réponses : « Tu quoi ? »

« -Je dormais dans la chambre d'Hermione » répondit il après une hésitation, se rappelant soudain pourquoi la situation étonnait tout le monde. En effet chez les Weasley il était coutume que les filles et les garçons dorment dans des chambres séparées. Mais il se rendit aussi compte que son ami le regardait d'une manière forte étrange.

« -Mes cousins dormaient aussi à la maison. Le problème c'est qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de charrier Harry à propos de sa cicatrice ! dit Mione d'un ton d'excuse.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Je voulais dire pourquoi la cicatrice ? ajouta Bill.

Ben… ma famille est moldue alors mes parents n'ont jugé bon de leur dire… euh pour moi donc il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils sachent pour Harry, avoua-t-elle.

Ta famille ne sait pas que t'es une sorcière !

Ron avec ses yeux tu ressembles à Loufoca oups …Luna. Le jeune homme devint aussi rouge que sa chevelure. Non ils ne sont pas au courant, ils pensent que je suis dans une école spécialisée pour intello. » Le ton de sa phrase provoqua le rire des autres.

C'est dans cette bonne humeur que le reste de la journée passa, interrompu par 2 hiboux qui venait livrer du courrier. Le 1er n'était autre qu'une lettre de Hagrid pour Harry :

Cher Harry,

Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. J'espère que tu as bien malgré que je ne reçoive aucune nouvelle. Je ne t'envoie pas ton cadeau maintenant, j'ai peur que le hibou n'apprécie pas le voyage. Je te le donnerais donc à la rentrée.

Bonjour à Hermione et Ron.

Hagrid.

Harry ressentit une petite honte en pensant qu'il n'avait effectivement donné aucune nouvelle à quiconque depuis les évènements de sa 5ème année au Collège.

_Non. Tu ne dois gâcher ta journée en pensant à ça !_

Puis il songea au cadeau d'Hagrid il eut un petit frisson d'horreur.

Le 2ème hibou était aussi du courrier mais cette fois ci pour Mr Weasley qui ne lui prêta aucune attention :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Molly je la lirai, pas tout de suite je sais de quoi elle parle » Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Cela fait plaisir de les voir tous rire_, pensa Hermione,_ surtout Harry. Je sais qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler. Pourvu que personne ne fasse de gaffes !_

Quand la seconde lettre était arrivée elle avait vu le cachet du ministère de la magie, aussi fut elle reconnaissante à Mr Weasley pour son acte. Elle était heureuse de voir à nouveau ses amis : un mois sans eux c'est long, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pu s'écrire aussi souvent qu'il ne l'auraient voulu. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était pour leur bien, enfin selon leur directeur. Ils n'avaient pas plus le droit de communiquer avec les membres de l'Ordre, donc les courriers étaient encore plus surveiller…

Enfin maintenant ils étaient à nouveau réunis, et elle ne voulait penser à rien d'autre…_Pourquoi Ron est-il aussi rouge ?_ Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas entendu la boutade que les jumeaux avaient adressé à leur jeune frère, mais tout le monde riait alors elle en dit autant.

Ils continuaient à s'amuser le reste de la journée et une parie de la nuit, suivit d'une bonne discussion avec la jeune rouquine avant de plonger dans le sommeil

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soir, après avoir savourer un repas digne des plus grands chefs de France selon Hermione, chacun alla se coucher. Harry retrouva la chambre de Ron toujours bariolé des mêmes couleurs et affiches. Un sourire apparu alors sur son visage.

« -Tiens, lui dit Ron, j'espère que ça te plaira. C'est pas grand-chose mais… »

Le cadeau n'était autre que photo mais une photo très spéciale, elle avait été prise le noël précédant au QG de l'Ordre. Et sur cette photo il y avait Sirius ! Harry sentit son cœur se serrer : Ron venait de lui restituer un peu de lui-même.

« -Merci

De rien. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas te la donner devant tout le monde. J'avais peur que tu te sentes obligé de faire la fête »

_Ron t'es vraiment un ami…_

« -Bon si on dormait

OK…euh Ron

Oui ?

Depuis quand Percy est ici ?

Oh, ce crétin est là depuis le début des vacances. Maman est heureuse depuis qu'il s'est excusé mais papa lui en veut toujours !

Ah… je peux

Encore poser une question. Vas-y

Pourquoi on est ici ?

Ben euh… on s'est dit que… tu ne voudrais pas resté là bas. Harry comprit l'allusion

OK, bonne nuit Ron

Bonne nuit Harry »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Une main caresse son visage mais je ne vois pas son visage, seulement son ventre arrondi. Il sent l'amour dans son geste. Puis elle se détourne et rie comme la 1ère fois. Je la vois s'amuser avec les préparatifs de l'arrivée du bébé. Tiens ces cheveux sont noirs auburniens semblables aux ténèbres. Je suis encore envahi de ce sentiment de bonheur. Je m'approche et la prend dans mes bras…_

« -Harry, Harry

Hum

HARRY

Hein, dit il dans un sursaut

ça fait 10 min que j'essaye de te réveiller. Tu rêvais à Tu-sais-qui ?

Non Ron je ne rêvais pas de lui !

D'ac' on va déjeuner, avant qu'il ne reste plus rien »

Harry se mit à rire devant le regard effrayé de son ami. Mais une question lui taraudait l'esprit : Pourquoi avait-il a nouveau rêver de cette femme ? Cette question l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine sans qu'il ne puisse y répondre. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que Voldemort n'avait rien n'à voir dans cette histoire, après tout sa cicatrice l'aurait prévenue. Il s'assit en face de Ron qui commença sa 3ème tartine quand il le vit s'empourprer.

« -Qu'est ce que t'a ? s'inquiéta Harry

…, Ron lui désigna un point derrière lui, dehors.

Quoi ? dit il en se retournant. Il vit l'objet de la rougeur de Ron : Hermione !

Oui ?

Tu…euh es très jolie !

Merci Harry ! » Elle avait mis une très jolie robe blanche parsemée de fleur rouge, relevé ses cheveux en une sorte de chignon. Elle ressemblait presque à une vélane mais c'était aussi dû au maquillage.

« -Euh Ron

…

Ron !

…

Weasley arrête me fixer ! fit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique à la Malefoy

Oups pardon mais c'est la 1ère fois qu'on te voit euh… enfin comme ça quoi !

Dois-je en déduire que je n'ai pas le droit de m'habiller de cette façon

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Alors tu préfères que je sois habillée toute l'année comme ça ? annonça-t-elle d'un ton aguicheur.

…Non, hésita Ron

Bon ça suffit Mione, demanda Harry comprenant enfin le problème de son ami. Quand a toi, faut qu'on parle ! »

Ses 2 amis le regardèrent mais ne dirent rien de plus.

Hermione était stupéfaite de la réaction de Ron à croire que c'était la 1ère fois qu'il la voyait. _Bon c'est vrai que c'est rare que je porte une robe disons légère, courte et que je ne me maquille pas d'habitude mais quand même ! _Elle avait changé, elle voulait changer : d'ailleurs son corps le montrait bien au vue des formes généreuses qu'elle avaient à présent. Elle voulait aussi plaire aux garçons… En pensant à ça elle détailla ses 2 amis : Harry avait grandit et était presque aussi grand que Ron mais toujours aussi maigre. _Si je tenais les Dursley !_ Ne voulant pas montrer sa fureur elle détourna son regard vers Ron.

Lui avait beaucoup changé. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, avait un peu grandit. Mais son corps s'était musclé : elle eu la vision de Ron s'entraînant, elle espérait qu'il s'était améliorer au Quidditch. Qu'il soit plus confiant, elle espérait aussi qu'il ait pensé à faire ses devoirs de vacances. Elle était sure que non il détestait ouvrir un livre, alors il ne fallait pas trop lui en demandé…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les jours passaient au Terrier : Ron évitant autant qu'il le pouvait de parler avec Harry sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Harry faisait aussi un peu les rêves où il revoyait la femme au ventre arrondi mais refusa de s'en inquiéter. Il se sentait heureux mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas.

Il devait affronter une autre année, sans lui, sans son parrain. Tout à coup ce fut trop pour lui et sa rage se transforma en larmes et des flots incessants commencèrent à sortir.

« Oh par Merlin, Harry ! » s'écria Mme Weasley

Tout ceux qui étaient présent dans la pièce au déjeuner le regardaient. Personne ne sachant comment réagir. Pour eux il était fort et là il se retrouvait devant un enfant apeuré. Harry sentit soudain des bras d'entourer. Il se tendit d'abord puis se laissa absorber par le flot d'amour qui lui manquait depuis longtemps et qu'il ne sentirai pas de sitôt : celui d'une mère pour son enfant !

Devant ce spectacle chacun préféra sortir et laisser Molly bercé un Harry en manque de bonheur.

« -J'en étais sûre ! Je savais que ça arriverait.

Mione.

Quoi c'est vrai, il fallait bien qu'il craque un…

Mione !

Quoi ?

Je voudrai que tu arrêtes.

Mais Ron

Je sais tu as raison alors ne te donne pas la peine de faire un sermon »

Hermione qui était de nature inquiète regarda étrangement son ami assis à côté d'elle dans le jardin. Il avait un air triste, et elle savait qu'elle devait avoir le même.

« -Euh Ron

Oui ?

Tu crois qu'on devrait parler avec lui ?

Non. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Ils restèrent donc là ne sachant s'il pouvait revenir à l'intérieur. Harry vint les trouver une heure après :

« -Hey !

…

Euh… écoutez j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler alors…

T'inquiète pas on allait pas te forcer.

Bon on va jouer au Quidditch.

T'oublie que mon balai est à Poudlard.

Prend celui des jumeaux !

Ok

Je reviens je vais prendre…

Un livre », dirent les garçons

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce fut le seul incident des vacances. Enfin sans compter celui du chemin de Traverse où Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se rendirent accompagnés de Tonks. Ils y rencontrèrent les membres de l'AD et ils se mirent à parler quand quelqu'un aperçut Malefoy :

« -Oh Potter, dit-il avec mépris, je vois que tu es toujours avec tes **chiens** de garde. Il savait pertinemment que c'était la forme animagus de Sirius.

Malefoy, ferme la, répondit le survivant.

Oh non, je vais te dire ou plutôt te redire une chose : T'es mort Potter !

Tant mieux je n'aurai plus à supporter ta sale tronche.

Malefoy, casse toi !

Mais la sang de bourbe s'énerve ! »

Draco ne vit pas le poing s'abattre sur son nez.

« -Je t'avais assez prévenu de ne plus employer ses termes. Elle vaut plus que toutes les insultes que le fils d'un **mangemort** puisse sortir, hurla son agresseur pour que tous puissent l'entendre.

On se retrouvera Weasley

Quand tu veux. »

Ron se retourna vers ses amis dès que Draco partit, chacun le regardaient étrangement :

« Quoi ? J'en avais marre de son refrain et le mien m'énervait aussi alors.

Je doute que tu es bien fait mais… Merci » lui dit Hermione

Ils avaient ensuite quitté les membres de l'AD puis étaient rentrés au Terrier.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La vision familière d'un train sur le quai 9 ¾ les enchantait. Aujourd'hui ils retournaient à Poudlard. Seul Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, pour lui ce retour signifiait la guerre qui l'attendait. Il la redoutait, non pas qu'il en ait peur mais l'issu de cette bataille l'empêchait à présent de se concentrer. Il se rappelait sans cesse les paroles de la prophétie qui lui annonçait qu'il allait être assassin ou victime…

Il n'avait pas osé dire ce qu'il ressentait à ses 2 amis, ni la prophétie qui s'abattait sur lui. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter davantage. Il gardait ça pour lui, il l'avait refoulé au fond de lui-même, et à présent qu'il se rendait à Poudlard il devait y penser.

Le trio monta dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment vide avant que Ron et Hermione n'aille à l'avant pour prendre les instructions réservés aux préfets. Harry ne resta pas seul longtemps, Ginny suivi de Neville et Luna Lovegood entrèrent dans le compartiment. Voyant l'air fatigué du Survivant ils préférèrent se taire et s'installèrent en silence.

Quand Ron et Hermione revenait, celle-ci remarqua tout de site le silence pesant de la pièce contrairement à son ami qui entra bruyamment :

« -Pff… Marre.

Comment tu peux en avoir marre, t'as rien écouter !

Oui mais je comptais sur toi pour me le rappeler Mione ! »

Malgré que cet échange ait fait rire les 3 autres Harry ne fit que sourire, la préfète ne pus s'empêcher de chercher l'origine de l'inquiétude de Harry. _Pourquoi est il si anxieux ? Peut-être qu'il veut parler ? Ou est-ce qu'il nous cache quelque chose ?_ Mione ne savait plus quoi penser de son ami. _Fait-il toujours ses rêves ?_ Elle aurait voulu lui demander mais ils étaient près de Poudlard et ils devaient se préparer pour accueillir les élèves.

« -Ron faut y aller.

Bourchoi, répondit Ron la bouche rempli de chocogrenouille.

Hein

Pourquoi ?

Tu es préfet et… tu as des responsabilités je te rappelle

Oh… » Ils se préparèrent et furent les premiers à sortir du train.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, attendant que la répartition des premières années commence. Le professeur MacGonagall venait d'entrer, portant le choixpeau sur un tabouret.

Une fois la répartition terminée, chacun écouta le directeur prononcer son discours. Tout le monde sauf 2 personnes, pour qui d'habitude celui était très important : Harry et…Hermione. Le premier se perdait dans ses pensées dès qu'il entendit la voix de Dumbledore. Mais la seconde il n'y avait qu'une raison, elle observait son ami. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. _Je devrais l'aider mais comment ? La mort de Sirius est horrible surtout qu'il rêvait de vivre avec lui. J'ai peur qu'Harry ne s'en remette jamais._ Elle reporta son attention au discours

« -…que j'aimerai voir l'entente régner à Poudlard. Nous allons traverser des sombres jours mais ne soyez pas inquiet je ne vais pas parler encore longtemps. Je voudrais, avant que vos estomacs ne se mettent à crier, vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DFCM, ou plutôt nouvelle. Je vous demande d'accueillir Miss White. »

Une jeune femme se leva, elle devait avoir à peine la trentaine, d'une beauté naturelle. Elle murmura un vague bonjour puis se rassit.

« -Bon puisque les présentations sont faites, je vous laisser à votre dîner ! » Aussitôt des plats apparurent et chacun se régalait, même Harry avait retrouvé le sourire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« -Harry

Oui

On peut parler ? demanda Ron. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient dans le dortoir.

Bien sûr.

Je voulais te dire que …je sais que tu vas pas apprécier mais bon

De quoi tu parles

Ecoutes Herm et moi on s'inquiète. Bon c'est vrai que t'as des problèmes qui dépassent ceux des autres. Mais on est là ! Alors si tu veux parler … on est là.

…

…

Ok Ron quand j'aurais envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé je viendrai vous voir » mentit Harry

Ron le regarda septique il savait que son ami ne le ferait pas mais au moins il avait proposé

Ils finirent de ranger et descendirent dans la salle commune où l'ambiance était à la fête contre l'avis de la préfète.

« -Ron dis leur d'arrêter, moi personne ne m'écoute

Laissons leur cette soirée.

Non

S'te plait Mione, lui supplia-t-il

Non

Pitié, pleurnicha-t-il sous le regard rieur de toute la salle, de Harry et d'Hermione qui finit par capituler

D'accord mais je vous prévient Mr Ronald Weasley, préfet de Gryffondor de 6ème année : c'est la dernière fois !

A d'autres », murmura le jeune homme que seul Harry entendit.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter avec Dean et Seamus, quand ceux-ci demandèrent :

« -Harry pour les réunions de l'AD, tu les fais toujours n'est ce pas ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, bien sur il y avait réfléchi mais au vu des circonstances de l'an passé il ne savait pas quoi faire. Face à son silence Seamus ajouta :

« -Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup participé mais avec les autres on aimerait bien continuer.

Les autres ?

Oui on en a discuté dans le train. Alors

Ben euh… tout le monde veut continuer, Dean acquiesça, alors je vous préviendrais comme d'habitude

Ouais ! » hurlèrent les garçons.

La salle se vidait peu à peu et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher quand ils virent qu'Hermione s'était endormie devant son livre. Avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il le faisait, Ron la réveilla le plus doucement possible et lui murmura :

« -On avait dis soirée amusante.

Ben quoi ?

Rien, va te coucher

Bonne nuit Ron, bonne nuit les garçons

Bonne nuit Hermione » lui répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Voilà c'est fini pou l'instant je peux vous dire que l'action sera plus au rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre. Et attendez de voir ce qui va arrivez à notre Hermione.

Bisous


	2. Découvertes

_Disclamer _Je tiens à m'excuser j'avais oublier que JK Rowling se refusait à me céder ses personnages, donc rien ne m'appartiens sauf l'histoire et Miss White

_Réponses au review :_

**Angel of the Shadow **: tu es ma 1ere lectrice normale vu que tu connais déjà l'intrigue mais chut ! Ravie que ça te plaise et je vais essayer de m'améliorer dans mes dialogues.

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait une semaine que les élèves avaient repris les cours à Poudlard. Et les éternels conflits Gryffondor – Serpentards ne semblaient vouloir s'éteindre, surtout pendant les cours de potion où le direction de maison ne s'interdisait pas des injustices. Ainsi les griffons perdaient presque 50 points.

Puis il y avait eu le 1er cours commun de DFCM durant lequel bien des surprises s'étaient déroulées.

(Flash back)

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle sous le regard de Miss White. Ils s'installèrent sans sortir leurs baguettes, suivant les habitudes instaurées par Ombrage. Habitude qui n'étonna pas la nouvelle enseignante.

« -Voyons, bonjour à tous

Bonjour

Je me présente : Elisa White…, je ne suis pas l'espèce de crapaud qui vous a servit de professeur auparavant. »

Des sourires s'affichaient sur les visages, elle allait s'intégrer facilement

« -Bien maintenant je vais vous donner votre 1er cours », un sourire malicieux apparu au coin de ses lèvres. Seule Hermione le remarqua, la nouvelle enseignante lui était aussi sympathique que Lupin, elle lui semblait étonnamment franche.

« -Je vous demande bien écouter…Oh Mr Potter je sais que vous avez appris ce sort mais je crois que vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire sans baguette, demanda-t-elle toujours aussi malicieuse. Seule Hermione compris qu'il fallait sortir sa baguette.

Parfait Miss…Granger, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, professeur

Votre réputation vous a précédé et j'espère ne pas être déçue. Quand à vous autres, puisque l'intelligence ne semble pas s'être penchée sur votre berceau : Sortez vos baguettes ! »

Ce qu'il firent sans se prier

« -Bien, si certains d'entre vous viennent à penser que je favorise Mr Potter, détrompez-vous ! J'évoquais Mr Potter pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne participera pas à ce cours sauf pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin. »

Chacun s'étonnait de cette remarque, le trio lui ne comprenait pas quand Hermione leva la main.

« -Oui

Auriez-vous l'intention e nous apprendre le sortilège du patronus professeur ? Les élèves la regardaient ahuris.

Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

A ma connaissance de tous les élèves présents, seul Harry est capable de le faire, de plus le ministère de la magie a établi une nouvelle liste de sortilèges qui sont à apprendre en 6ème année dont le patronus.

J-e vois que je ne serais pas déçue : 20 points à Gryffondor, et oui Miss Granger je vais vous l'apprendre. »

Des murmures se firent entendre des deux maisons.

« -Mais avant je souhaiterai que Mr Potter nous montre son patronum ensuite vous poserez vos questions. »

Harry se leva et s'approcha du bureau professoral et dit : « Expecto Patronum », une lumière blanche sortit de la baguette du jeune sorcier et un cerf apparut. Le jeune homme laissa ses camarades observer le sortilège puis l'arrêta.

« -Des questions ? aussitôt des mains se levèrent.

Miss Brown ?

Vous devez concentrez votre puissance et pensez à un souvenir heureux…Mr Zabini ?

Pourquoi un cerf ?

C'est la forme du patronum d'Harry, le mien est différent », elle lança le sort. La lumière blanche se transforma en une femme magnifique. « Si vous y arrivez le votre sera différent…Miss Parvaty ?

Il sert uniquement contre les détraqueurs ou pour autre chose ?

Uniquement a cela. Maintenant je vais vous l'apprendre il faudra aussi vous entraînez chez vous. Répétez distinctement : EXPECTO PATRONUM.

EXPECTO PATRONUM.

Encore, ils le firent.

Bien je vais demander à quelques un d'entre vous d'essayer, les autres le feront au prochain cours : GRANGER – THOMAS – BROWN – WEASLEY – LONGDUBAT (celui-ci pâlît) – PARKINSON – GOYLE – MALEFOY. Qui veut commencer ? »

Naturellement Hermione leva la main, elle avait peur car elle se savait sorcière depuis peu et sa puissance ne pouvait donc pas égalée celle de son meilleur amie.

« -Miss Granger je préférerai vous voir après. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Moi »

Ron s'avança. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas mais il avait envie de protéger son amie contre sa propre colère. Elle le regardait en souhaitant qu'il réussisse.

« -Alors allons y ! lança le professeur

…Expecto patronum » Un petit filament brillant apparut à la pointe de la baguette de Ron mais elle disparut rapidement.

« -C'est un début, je ne doute cependant pas que vous y réussissiez un jour Mr Weasley

Oh… »

Les élèves passèrent mais rien d'exceptionnel ne se produisit. Il ne restait plus que Neville, Hermione et… Draco.

« -Miss Granger à vous.

D'accord, le même phénomène que Ron se produisit.

J'avoue être un peu désappointée, et dois vous dire que je vous croyais plus puissante. Mais enfin vous avez d'autres qualités. »

Hermione se renfrogna, elle en était sure maintenant elle n'était qu'une sorcière parmi tant d'autres, elle allait jurer entre ses dents quand elle entendit la remarque de Miss White à son pire ennemi :

« -Mr Malefoy vous pouvez afficher n sourire fier mais vous ne valez pas mieux que Mr Goyle. La puissance de votre argent ne doit pas aveugler votre puissance de cœur. » Elisa n'avait pas voulu être cynique mais souhaitais faire ouvrir les yeux de Malefoy sur la réalité.

Les élèves souriaient, sauf les Serpentards qui trouvaient la remarque désobligeante. Draco se rassit parmi ses camarades qui commençaient à pouffer.

En effet il ne restait plus qu'un élève : Neville, et chacun savait que celui-ci étaient un nul. Les Rouges et or, membres de l'AD, savaient que leur camarade s'était améliorer mais chacun doutait qu'il réussisse.

« -Expecto patronum. » Un long filet d'argent s'arracha de la baguette de la même manière que l'avait faite Harry au cours de sa 3ème année. Neville s'écroula sous les regards ahuris des Serpentards… et des Gryffondors. Harry aida son ami à se relever, il allait demander du chocolat à son professeur mais celle-ci lui tendit déjà, de la même manière que Rémus Lupin l'avait fait.

« -Mr Longdubat je suis fière de vous. Elle ajouta une phrase qui fit sourire le jeune homme ainsi que le trio : vos parents peuvent être fiers de vous où qu'ils se trouvent ! Je voudrai que vous recommenciez en choisissant un souvenir encore plus heureux. Pouvez-vous me dire quel souvenir vous aviez choisi ? lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui n'interdisant pas à Harry d'écouter.

Un des entraînements qu'Harry avait bien voulu me donner l'année dernière.

Je vois mais il vous faut quelque chose de plus fort ». Dit-elle à haute voix

Neville repensait aux paroles de son professeur et se rappela la seule fois où son père l'avait pris dans ses bras.

« -Professeur je… je crois que je peux le refaire », Neville était étonné de sa propre audace mais après tout s'il était à Gryffondor c'était qu'il possédait un peu de courage.

Pendant ce temps l'attitude des 2 maisons changea : les uns étaient furieux et les autres espéraient que leur camarade réussissent. Hermione et Ron se serraient la main dans le même espoir, ils savaient tout deux que Neville avait beaucoup progressé mais ils savaient aussi que depuis l'an passé il était lié à Harry mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Ils étaient tout de même convaincus que c'était important.

Tout à coup une immense rose blanche apparut sous les yeux ébahis de tous, puis disparut.

« -Neville tu y es arrivé, cria Harry

Ourrah, crièrent les griffons.

Bravo Mr Longdubat. »

Cependant alors que tous s'exclamaient la sonnerie retentit.

« N'oubliez pas de vous entraînez ! »

Une fois dehors Hermione serra un Neville tremblant dans ses bras.

« -Bravo

Merci c'est grâce à vous. Harry il faut absolument que tu fixes une date pour les réunions de l'AD.

Non.

Quoi ? hurlèrent les membres présents

Je rigole je vois bien que ça t'a aidé. Je la fixerai bientôt.

Pas trop tôt quand même » la voix venait de la porte : Miss White se tenait là regardant le jeune groupe. Elle était heureuse de les avoir pour élèves.

« -Mr Potter, l'AD doit être tenue secrète. Et oui je suis au courant c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de ne rien faire pendant encore 2 semaines

Pourquoi ?

Voyez-vous c'est la 1ère fois que je suis professeur. J'aimerai être accepté de **tous** les élèves de Poudlard et je ne souhaite pas être comparé dès les 1er jours au Survivant.

D'accord

Merci, allez en cours maintenant. »

(Fin flash back)

A présent ils étaient en week-end et le trio fut convoqué au bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier gardait son regard malicieux qui rappelait souvent quelqu'un à Hermione mais sans savoir qui.

« -Je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous parler de l'an dernière. » Dumbledore s'arrêta laissant le temps aux adolescents de voir où la discussion pourra les mener. Hermione sentait Harry se crisper à ses côtés, ainsi que Ron. Si elle comprenait pour le brun il n'en allait pas de même pour le rouquin. Ensuite revint la dernière image de leur 5ème année : le ministère, les mangemorts et …Sirius ! Des sanglots s'engouffrèrent dans sa gorge mais elle refusa de pleurer.

« -Je crains que votre réflexion ne vous ai porté trop loin. Je voulais vous parler de ce qui est arrivée à Miss Edgecombe. Le visage d'Hermione émit un sourire._ Il veut nous parler de nos cours de l'AD._

Alors il parait que l'armée de Dumbledore, pardon **mon** armée se créée

Désolée professeur mais on s'est dit que le nom irait bien en période d'inquisition contre Ombrage.

Miss Granger ai-je dit que cela me dérangeait ? Dumbledore retenait visiblement un fou rire. Je souhaiterai savoir où vous en êtes.

Quoi ? dit Harry

Je voudrais savoir où…

Non j'ai compris, je pensais que vous n'approuveriez pas.

Pourquoi ?

Ben…

Euh… Harry s'expose à des représailles de la part des Serpentards ou d'autres adeptes de… de… enfin vous savez qui. » dit Ron il avait toujours autant de mal à prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Hermione et Harry sourirent : rien ne changeait vraiment.

« -Je pense le contraire.

Hein ?...les 3 adolescents regardaient leur direction comme s'ils comprenaient qu'il était véritablement fou.

Harry a l'esprit occupé par quelque chose d'important à ses yeux. Voldemort (Ron tiqua) a plus de mal à s'introduire dans son esprit. C'est pourquoi je répète ma question : Où en êtes vous ?

Je leur ai appris les rudiments : je leur est réexpliquer les sortilèges que l'on avait déjà vu. Enfin presque tous…

Bien et tout le monde y arrive ?

A peu près comme vous avez pu le constater au ministère. » Ces dernières paroles étaient presque inaudibles, mais le directeur n'y fit pas attention.

« -Bien, très bien. Pourriez-vous mettre ces séances à heures hebdomadaires ?

Ça dépend du quidditch, d'autres associ…

Disons que pour ceux qui sont inscrit se sera obligatoire et mettons cette séance au dimanche matin

D'accord enfin il faut que tous soit d'accord.

Vous commencerez la semaine prochaine.

Impossible, Ron prenait la parole

Pourquoi ?

Harry…dit Hermione, ta promesse.

Oh oui, désolé professeur mais pour les 2 prochains dimanche c'est non. »

Devant la détermination des jeunes sorciers ; le directeur obtempéra et leur demanda de sortir. Mais il rattrapa Harry à qui il avait des instructions à donner. Le temps était au soleil, Harry dit à ses 2 amis d'y aller et il les rejoindrait plus tard.

C'est ainsi que Ron et Hermione étaient assis près du lac. Enfin Ron était allongé les yeux rivés au ciel tandis qu'Hermione lisait le dos appuyé contre les jambes de son ami. Elle se sentait bien et ne tournait les pages que de temps à autre. Si quelqu'un l'avait mieux observé il aurait pu voir qu'elle ne lisait pas, elle appréciait le moment présent, elle était bien, elle était avec Ron, elle…

« -Alors la belette toujours avec ta sang de bourbe ?

Malefoy ça faisait longtemps, répondit Hermione pendant que Ron se levait rouge de colère.

Granger, personne ne t'a donc appris qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à la place d'une autre, alors la ferme.

Malefoy change de disque » dit calmement Ron. Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à tant de calme : elle avait peur. Des élèves s'arrêtèrent pour regarder les 5 adolescents.

« -Oh mais c'est que Wezel protège sa petite amie.

Et bien je ne suis pas obligé de supporter une face de bouledogue toute la journée. Tiens ma où est ta chienne Malefoy. Certains élèves rirent de cette remarque, mais Hermione trouvait Ron beaucoup trop calme à son goût.

Et en plus St Potter n'est pas là. Dommage j'aurai bien aimé lui régler son compte.

Comment pourrais tu le faire ? Tu n'es qu'un pantin entre les mains de son maître.

Weasley, la ferme.

J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une fouine. » Le calme de Ron semblait énervé Goyle et Grabble, cependant ceux-ci étaient également inquiet. Ron Weasley était réputé pour ses excès de colère…

Draco lui était déstabilisé. _Pourquoi ne s'énerve-t-il pas ? Une minute Granger ne dit rien, on dirait qu'elle semble avoir…peur ?_ Avant qu'il est pu dire quoi que ce soi Hermione ajouta :

Ah fait Malefoy : ton père toujours à Azkaban ? » Et elle partit en direction du château avec Ron. Draco bouillait de rage, elle avait osé lui parler de son père.

A mi chemin du château Ron s'arrêta obligeant son amie à faire de même.

« -Pourquoi on rentre ?

Ben on va pas rester avec Malefoy !

Non mais on était dehors avant lui et j'ai envie de profiter du soleil encore un peu. Pas toi ?

Si »

Ils repartirent donc en sens inverse, et se remirent là où ils étaient auparavant. Draco et sa bande s'étaient déjà éloignés. Ron s'allongea, de même qu'Hermione mais celle-ci se releva vite.

« -Ron ? l'intéressé ouvrit les yeux

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Pourquoi es-tu resté aussi calme ? Ron commença à rougir.

Je pense que je m'obligeai car sinon je lui sauté à la gorge. Pourquoi ?

Oh… pour rien »

« -Ron ?

Oui

T'as pas nier !

Quoi ? Visiblement le jeune homme ne comprenait pas.

Quand Malefoy a sous-entendu que j'étais ta petite amie, t'as pas nier !

…

Ron

…

Ron ? »

Hermione regarda son ami, celui-ci avait le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« -ça ne m'a pas dérangé si c'est qui te mets mal à l'aise.

Oui », mentit le jeune homme.

Les 2 amis se rallongèrent, la tête d'Hermione posée perpendiculairement sur le torse de Ron.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry regardait son directeur. Il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait perdu son regard pétillant : il s'inquiétait pour lui !

« -Vous vouliez me parler professeur ?

Oui je voulais savoir comment tu allais ?

Bien, enfin autant que je peux l'être en ce moment.

D'accord, je voulais te dire que tu devrais encore t'exercer à l'Occlumencie. Depuis les évènements de l'an passé tu dois avoir du mal à le repousser non ?

A vrai dire je n'ai du le repousser qu'une seule fois !

Ah oui ?

Oui, je n'arrête pas de faire un rêve étrange.

Décris le moi »

Harry était réticent à cette idée mais le regard implorant de son directeur le fit changer d'avis.

« -Je vois un long couloir, et non pas celui du ministère. Celui là est blanc enfin d'une couleur claire, j'avance et je tourne la poignée d'une porte. Là je me retrouve dans une chambre d'enfant avec une jeune femme.

Harry sans doute as-tu des visions de ta mère avant que celle-ci ne meure.

Non cette femme ne ressemblait pas à ma mère. Je n'ai pas vu son visage mais je sais que ce n'était pas elle. Cette femme rayonnait de bonheur et elle m'est totalement inconnue.

Y'a-t-il autre chose qu tu pourrais me dire ?

Non je ne vois pas.

Alors je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne vois pas le rapport entre vous. Ta cicatrice ?

…Oh non elle ne me faisait pas mal au contraire elle semblait me donner du bonheur ! »

Dumbledore chercha comment cela pouvait être possible mais aucune idée ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« -Harry as-tu vu l'enfant ?

Non puisqu'elle était enceinte.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, ni comment. Mais il faut quand même que tu t'entraînes avec le professeur Rogue, on ne sait jamais.

Je suis d'accord, dit Harry après une hésitation.

Je voudrais que tu ne parles de ce rêve avec tes amis » Le survivant comprenait que le directeur voulait retrouver sa confiance. Bien qu'il était septique à cette idée il acquiesça la requête de ce dernier.

Au vu de son hésitation Dumbledore comprit que celui-ci lui en voulait encore de lui avoir mentit.

« -Je suis désolé Harry ! Je suppose que le fait de connaître à présent la prophétie dois te rendre plus nerveux. Harry affirma que oui. En as-tu parlé avec Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ?

Non.

Je ne chercherais pas à savoir pourquoi, mais sache qu'ils t'aideront si tu en as besoin.

Je le sais mais j'en ai aucune envie.

Bien alors je crois que tu t'en aller à présent. Bonne journée Harry.

Merci professeur. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le mercredi suivant, tous les élèves furent convoqués au dîner dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient tous installés et attendaient la venue du directeur. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de les faire attendre.

Hermione était assise aux côtés de Ginny et en face de Ron. Elle se sentait bizarre depuis l'affaire Malefoy, Harry avait rit quand ils lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait remarqué que le survivant interrogeait le rouquin du regard et elle se demandait de quoi ces deux là pouvaient bien parler. Mais ce soir c'est le regard de son ennemi fixer sur la nuque de Ron qui lui donnait l'envie de se lever et de le gifler ou le frapper comme lors de sa 3ème année. Mais elle se retint elle ne voulait pas se rabaisser à son niveau.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de Draco et la Gryffondor sut que le message lui était destiné : « Tu vas souffrir ! ». Elle allait perdre son calme, ce que Ginny avait senti :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rien

Hermione ?

Je te… » Elle s'interrompis, le directeur faisant son entrée.

« -Chers élève, je sais que vous vous demandez la raison de votre convocation à ce dîner. Je ne vous ferais pas attendre plus longtemps, je m'excuse de mon retard mais je voulais régler une dernière chose avant de vous annoncer la nouvelle. Vendredi prochain, Poudlard se mettra au goût de la fête, et celle-ci sera réservé au 6ème et 5ème années. » Des protestations se firent entendre.

« -Je sais vous ne vous attendiez pas à un bal aussi tôt mais les conjonctures de notre temps font que vous devez profiter de chaque instant de votre vie. Chacun d'entres vous aura, au cours de ces futures années, de lourdes épreuves a traversées. Alors profitez des instants qui vous ont offerts. Sur ce bon appétit ! »

Le directeur s'assit et chacun commença à bavarder tandis que la nourriture apparaissait sur les tables.

« -Une dernière chose ce sont les jeunes filles qui devront vous invitez Messieurs ! »

Un silence suivit la déclaration directorale, puis les murmures redoublèrent. Hermione ne savait que penser, elle le « rat de bibliothèque » allait devoir inviter un garçon si elle ne voulait pas être la risée de toute l'école. Au loin on entendit quelqu'un hurler à Malefoy de venir avec elle.

Hermione se demandait qui pourrait accepter son invitation aussitôt son regard se porta sur ses 2 amis. Elle leur demanderai, mais auquel elle ne pouvait faire un choix. Elle s'était rapprocher de Ron et aurait souhaiter y aller avec lui mais il y avait Harry. Il leur avait reproché l'an passé de l'avoir mis de côté, de il s'était renfermé depuis la mort de Sirius.

C'est Ginny qui vint la sauver de son dilemme :

« -Hermione.

Oui ?

Ça te dérange si j'invite Harry ?

T-u n'y vas pas avec Dean ?

On a rompu et je vois pas vers qui d'autre me tourner. Je ne vais pas y aller avec mon frère ! » La sorcière comprenait bien son problème. « Seulement je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je suis encore amoureuse de lui.

Écoute tu l'invites et tu lui dis ce que tu ressens de la situation.

Merci… Tu vas inviter mon frère ?

A ton avis qui d'autre pourrais-je inviter ?

Pourquoi pas…Malefoy, répondit ironiquement la rouquine.

Ginny ! » Son cri fit tourner plusieurs vers leur direction et elles éclatèrent de rires.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient installés devant la cheminée de la tour Gryffondor. Ils riaient quand Hermione entra dans la salle. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?_ pensa t-elle. Ron lui raconta comment Harry était devenu rouge quand sa petite sœur l'avait invité au bal de l'école. La rouquine avait précisé qu'elle l'invitait par pure amitié, mais Harry était resté rouge. Il avait donc dû s'expliquer : il avait refuser l'invitation de Cho sous prétexte que Ginny l'avait déjà invité. Cette dernière lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur auquel il avait répondu avoir entendu la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Hermione. Cette fois-ci c'était la rouquine qui rougissait, et de là est partit leur fou rire.

Hermione se mit aussi à rire quand elle s'interrompit :

« -Harry as-tu entendu toute la conversation ?

Oui, ses yeux pétillaient de joie et surtout de malice, et non à la prochaine question que tu me poseras.

Ah oui et comment peux-tu savoir à quoi je pense ?

Je ne le sais pas je le devine.

Mais bien sûr ! » répondit Hermione énervée. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma.

Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle s'énerve ? Pourquoi le fait qu'Harry comprenne quelle serait sa question l'avait fâchée ? Elle se força au calme, elle devait demandé à Ron. _Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?_ Elle s'arracha de ses pensées et retourna dans la salle commune. Elle s'installa près de Harry et discuta avec les 3 autres sur le sujet qu'ils abordaient : les réunions de l'AD.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« -Je l'ai fait ! »

Ron venait de réussir son sortilège du Patronus sous le regard médusé d'Hermione avec qui il s'entraînait. Certes ce n'était pas aussi bien que Neville mais ça ressemblait déjà à quelque chose.

« -Ron c'est génial, tu as enfin trouvé un souvenir heureux qui soit puissant.

…, le jeune avait les oreilles qui rougissaient signe de malaise

Ron ?

…

Ron ? Quel est ce souvenir ?

C'est pas vraiment un souvenir, mais plutôt quelque chose que j'aurai aimé faire

Ah oui et quoi, demanda Harry qui venait d'arriver, bravo Ron pour ton patronus !

Merci

Tu n'as pas répondu à Harry

Je…je…je pensai à la fois où…où j'ai voulu frapper Vicky.

Ron !

Attend Mione, ça m'a fait pensé à Malefoy…

Hein ? s'interrogèrent les 2 autres.

Ben (Ron rougit) quand nous étions allongés près du lac

OH

La fois où t'as fermé le clapet à ce serpent. Et dire que j'étais même pas là

Oui Harry. »

Les 3 amis continuèrent à s'entraîner mais Ron ne réussit plus à produire un patronus, ni Hermione. Avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher Hermione s'approcha de Ron.

« -Est-ce que tu as déjà été invité pour le bal ?

Non

Euh …est ce que tu veux y aller avec moi ? »

Elle avait baissé les yeux, elle sentait pourtant son regard sur elle.

« -D'accord Mione, j'irai avec toi.

…

C'est bien la première fois que je te laisse sans voix.

Faux

Ah bon ?

C'est la 2ème, la dernière avec Malefoy.

OK dans on ira ensemble. Bonne nuit Mione

Bonne nuit Ron »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce soir était celui du bal. Ginny portait une robe qu'Hermione lui avait prêté verte émeraude qui se mariait avec les yeux de son cavalier. Hermione avait décidé de mettre une robe d'été blanche et rose. Elles avaient attachés leurs cheveux en chignons laissant des mèches rebelles tombées sur leurs épaules. Elles étaient ravissantes.

Le quatuor s'amusa toute la soirée, d'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de suivre les conseils du directeur. Ils dansèrent autant que les garçons le désiraient. Puis Hermione voulut sortir, Ron acquiesça laissant voir à l'autre couple qui dansait qu'ils sortaient.

Ils se rendirent près du lac où l'air était agréable. Hermione aurait aimé s'asseoir mais avec sa robe blanche ce n'était pas judicieux. _Mais t'es vraiment bête tu es une sorcière !_ Elle s'assit et leva les yeux pour voir si Ron faisait la même chose. Ce dernier la regardait.

« -Ronald Weasley, ne recommencez pas !

De qui parlez-vous Miss Hermione ?

De ta façon de me regarder, à quoi tu pensais ?

A rien

A d'autre !

Mione tu crois que Dumbledore a raison ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

De… ?

Qu'il faut vivre chaque instant ?

Et bien… oui… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Parce que… non laisse tomber.

AH NON, MONSIEUR RONELD WEASLEY VOUS ALLEZ M'EXPLIQUER SINON…Écoute Ron parle moi, se radoucit Hermione en voyant la peur sur le visage de son ami.

Laisse tomber

Non, tu changes de comportement avec moi. Tu n'hésites pas à faire face à Malefoy. Tu es d'un calme incroyable et en plus tu refuses de parler. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ok j'ai…je… j'ai eu peur de te… de vous perdre l'année dernière ! »

Hermione avait relevé l'hésitation. Avit-il eu peur de la perdre elle ou ses amis ? Elle voulait lui demander mais n'osait pas._ Que me répondrait il ? Pourquoi ce regard si triste !_ Elle se décida.

« -Ron qui as-tu eu peur de perdre ?

Toi…, commença-t-il, Harry et Ginny après quelques seconde.

Je vois, en fait elle ne voyait rien du tout, elle était perdue. Ron tu ne nous as pas perdu !

Peut-être mais

Mais ?

J'ai quand même perdu quelque chose là bas.

Quoi

…toi.

Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles Ron ? »

Ron hésitait à répondre, il voulait lui dire qu'il était un idiot, qu'il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il voulait la sentir près de lui, il la voulait…

Hermione vit plusieurs expressions passées sur le visage du rouquin. _Il est trop mignon, un amour à croquer. Quoi j'ai pas pensé ça ! C'est vrai qu'il est mignon après tout il a beaucoup changé mais je ne dois pas pensé à lui de cette manière._ Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas Ron s'approcher. Le jeune homme n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, et la regardait intensément.

« -Mione. La jeune fille sentit la proche présence du rouquin et frissonna de plaisir en sentant son souffle contre sa joue.

Mione regarde moi.

Pourquoi ?

Fais-le s'il te plait. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui en faisant attention à mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis du jeune homme, il approcha son visage posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser dura à peine 3 secondes mais le visage de Ron était perturbé. Il détourna le regard

« -Pardon je n'aurai pas dû

Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Pour une fois que la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard ne sait pas la cause d'un évènement. Il se leva.

S'il te plait

Je tiens à toi énormément. Devant le regard de son amie il ajouta : Beaucoup plus que comme une simple amie. »

Elle était debout à ses côtés, il la prit par la taille et l'obligea à le regarder. Ils se tenaient ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes ne sachant quoi faire ni quoi dire. Attendant qu'elle l'accepte ou qu'elle le rejette Ron perdait sa patience il l'embrassa donc sur le front cette fois-ci.

« -Ron je suis désolée mais on est ami, on ne peut pas changer notre amitié.

Je le sais, viens on ferait mieux de rentrer Sinon ils vont se poser des questions.

Ok

Euh on oublie ce qui s'est passé ?

Je préfère. »

Les 2 amis rentrèrent au château pour retrouver un Harry délaissé par sa cavalière qui était à présent dans les bras de son ex-petit ami. Ils continuèrent à danser et rentrèrent tard à leur dortoir afin de profiter d'un peu de sommeil avant la journée de sortie du lendemain.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle entendit les autres filles se lever et discuter de la sortie d'aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, elle était dans un état de fatigue extrême. Les filles de sa chambre avaient fini et allaient sortir quand elle entendit Parvaty :

« -Tu crois pas qu'il faut la réveiller ?

Pour une fois qu'elle dort ! »

Les filles pouffèrent. _Elles sont futiles_. Hermione ne se leva pas bien qu'elle avait affirmé à ses 2 meilleurs amis qu'elle comptait travailler à la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas décidé à s'y rendre. Son corps entier était fatigué et elle se rendormit.

_Un long couloir bleu clair, j'en suis sûr à présent. Et des rires, la poignée qui tourne. Toujours cette fille, tiens ces cheveux sont châtains à présent._

Le rêve se continua sans autre modification. Harry se réveilla. _Faudra que j'en parle à Dumbledore._ Ron se réveilla à son tour, en apercevant Harry il rougit.

« -Alors ta soirée ?

Bien

Seulement bien ?

Oui… je lui ai dit.

Et elle t'as répondu quoi

Qu'on était amis !

Oh c'est pas grave je laisse tomber.

Ah bon, Harry était sceptique

Disons que devant elle je laisse tomber Ok.

Ok on va manger

OUAI »

_A en juger par l'inclinaison du soleil il doit être au moins 10h _se dit Hermione. L'horloge de la chambre le lui confirma, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas endormit. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la tour Gryffondor. Une fois arrivée à destination elle était un peu plus réveillée et sentit que quelque chose clochait. Avant de se déshabiller elle se regarda dans le miroir.

« -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! »

Je sais c'est sadique de ma part de vous quitter là mais il le fallait pour la bonne marche de l'histoire. Promis j'irai beaucoup plus vite vacances aidant.

Bisous

Lolaboop


	3. Le hasard d'une nuit?

_Disclamer _Je tiens à m'excuser j'avais oublier que JK Rowling se refusait à me céder ses personnages, donc rien ne m'appartiens sauf l'histoire et Miss White

Pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas comprit les pensées de nos héros sont en italiques.

_Réponses au review :_

**Sohane** : Ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Je sais je suis sadique mais c'était réellement pour la bonne marche de l'histoire. Parce que si j'avais dit ce qui lui arrivait je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussi à arrêtez mon écriture. Alors voilà la suite !

**Elyssia** : Oui mais j'ai toujours autant de mal à aller vite j'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner. En tout cas tu es la grande gagnante : oui ce sera un Ron-Hermione, même si dans ce chapitre ça semble compromis. Je sais que Ron n'a pour le moment pas un beau rôle mais je vais rattraper ça. Quand à ce qui est arrivé à notre héroïne va falloir que tu patiente jusqu'à une certaine scène de ce chapitre.

Merci à vous deux !

Et **Angel of the Shadow** : tu n'as certes pas reviewer mais tu devrais lire ce chapitre car tu as le privilège de le lire avant tous les autres mais là ma poule y'a du changement car je compte bien mettre la scène que tu attend avec tant d'impatience dans le prochain chapitre.

Chapitre 3

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour me retrouver dans cet état, tu parles d'une journée ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la mémoire. Hier j'étais en cours avec Ron et Harry, et aujourd'hui je…_

Hermione était perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi pensé de sa situation. _Non je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il m'arrive. Que vont dire les garçons ? Oh Merlin que vont pensez mes parents ? Et… Ron ?_

Elle était de plus en plus confuse, le poids qui venait de tomber sur son cœur et sur elle était trop grand pour elle. _Pourquoi ? Je suis certaine de n'avoir raté aucuns moments de ma vie. Donc entre hier soir et ce matin un évènement s'est produit et je me suis retrouvé… comme ça ! Heureusement que c'est une journée sortie à Pré-au-Lard car je n'aurai pu supporter les bavardages incessant des filles. Et encore heureux que j'ai dit aux garçons que je voulais travaillé aujourd'hui !_

_Bon revenons à mon état. _La peur commençait à gagner Hermione. _Du calme, réfléchit il y a bien un moyen de trouver une solution à ce qui t'arrive. Pourquoi pas la bibliothèque, problème tu as déjà pratiquement lu la majorité des livres. Peut-être que Mme Pince en a des nouveaux._

Devant ce nouvel espoir elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Malgré sa « nouvelle robe » elle préféra vérifier que personne n'était là. La salle commune abritait très peu d'étudiants en raison de la sortie elle se précipita donc dehors. Arrivée à son but elle s'approcha de Mme Pince.

« -Excusez-moi, je me demandais si vous aviez reçu de nouveaux livres.

La surveillante la regarda avec des yeux soupçonneux face à son attitude.

Miss Granger vous allez bien ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Votre robe est… parait plus ample._ Oh non Hermione trouves quelques chose à dire._

Oui c'est normal je trouve que c'est plus pratique, mentit-elle

Ce qui me ramène à ma question »

Là Hermione ne comprenait vraiment plus de quoi voulait parler la surveillante.

« -Je vois que vous ne semblez pas comprendre. Cela m'étonne de vous Miss Granger, j'aurai pensé qu'en tant que préfète vous auriez écouté le discours du professeur Dumbledore au cours de la soirée de répartition. »

Hermione rougit, se rappelant qu'elle avait manqué la grande partie du discours.

« -Je suis désolée, j'avais quelques inquiétudes en têtes !

Oh. Alors il me faut vous rappeler que le ministère nous a fournit de nouveaux livres cette semaine. Vous connaissant, je pense qu'ils vous intéresseront. Ils sont rangés dans les dernières étagères au fond de la salle.

Merci.

Et n'allez pas dans la réserve ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers les étagères désignées, et s'arrêta. Elle pensait que le ministère aurait fournit quelques livres, mais la réalité était toute autre. En effet il y avait presque trois étagères contenant une centaine de livres, ce qui émerveilla la jeune fille. _Bon ne pas s'attarder à la contemplation de ces livres._

Elle commença donc à chercher des livres qui seraient susceptibles de l'aider. Quelques minutes plus tard elle était installée à une table des livres ouverts devant elle. Elle commença donc ses recherches.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« -Harry tu crois qu'elle va bien ? » Harry regardait son meilleur ami, c'était la Nième fois que Ron lui posait la question.

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour elle mais on parle d'Hermione, la fille qui veut absolument réussir touts ses examens ! »

Harry but une gorgée de Bierrabeurre, ça faisait ½ heures qu'ils étaient attablés au Trois Balais et discutaient de quidditch. Ron voulait que son ami l'aide à s'entraîner : être gardien de l'équipe Gryffondor lui avait valu une très mauvaise réputation à la grande joie des Serpentards qui lui avaient fait une chanson. Mais le sujet de discussion revenait plus souvent sur Hermione que sur le sport.

« -Bon on parle de quoi, quidditch ou Hermione ? demanda Harry une pointe de malice dans les yeux

…euh …quidditch. Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides, j'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser une nouvelle fois ! »

Les sélections des nouveaux joueurs se faisaient la semaine suivante et il voulait prouver aux autres qu'il avait fait des efforts

« -Ron on s'est entraînés depuis la rentrée, tu es prêt.

Mouais.

Arrête de te croire nul. Faut juste que tu te concentres sur le jeu et pas sur les commentaires. »

Bien que septique Ron préféra se taire et but lui aussi son verre. Après cela ils allèrent à Zonko.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était plongée dans les livres de la bibliothèque et n'avait pas encore trouvé un seul indice sur son état. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas lus tous les livres elle désespérait.

_Voyons Hermione ressaisis-toi. Si jamais tu ne trouves pas et je dis bien si jamais. Tu iras voir le professeur Dumbledore._

Elle prit un nouveau livre sur la table et commença à regarder le sommaire. Elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de sortilèges complexes mais, comme pu le constater Hermione, il était tout particulièrement adressé aux sorcières. Elle était étonnée de voir tous les sorts qu'elles pouvaient utilisés en matière féminine. Elle referma le livre et décida de sortir. Elle ne trouverait pas aujourd'hui, elle rangea donc les livres sauf le dernier qu'elle venait de lire.

De plus elle ne se sentait pas bien, son envie de vomir lui revenait. Elle regarda l'heure et blêmit, il était presque 16H et ses amis n'allaient pas tarder. Elle ne voulait pas les voir, surtout l'un d'entre eux. Tous deux s'était rapproché au cours des mois précédents et elle doutait fort que son état soit apprécié de lui. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir le directeur, lui seul pouvait l'aider.

Elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. _C'est bien la peine d'être préfète !_ Hermione décida d'aller voir un des professeurs et se dirigea vers leur salle. Elle allait frapper quand elle entendit une conversation :

« -Il est fou !

Je ne vous permets pas…

Enfin voyons vous savez que j'ai raison. Cette histoire va mal finir.

Écoutez-moi, il est vrai que la nuit dernière il y a eu… un excès de magie dans Poudlard. Ah vrai dire je ne sais quel sorcier aurait pu…

Potter !

Voyons Severus, arrêtez d'accuser ce jeune homme. De plus Dumbledore est à la recherche de ce sorcier. Il est certain que ce n'est pas Harry.

Évidemment ! »

Entendant des pas qui se dirigeait vers la porte, elle se précipita pour frapper à la porte.

« -Miss Granger

Bonjour professeur Rogue

Que voulez-vous ?

Et bien…

Miss Granger je vous croyais avec les autres !

Bonjour professeur MacGonagall, j'aurai aimé voir le professeur Dumbledore mais je ne connais pas son mot de passe.

Chococho

Pardon ?

Chococho, répéta Rogue, c'est le mot de passe.

Oh merci… professeur, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant la colère passagère de Rogue.

Bien mais je vous préviens que…

Professeur Rogue, interrompis MacGonagall. Miss Granger avez-vous encore besoin de nous ?

Non professeur.

Bien, alors veuillez nous laisser. »

Hermione se demanda pourquoi la directrice de Gryffondor s'était montrée aussi sèche envers elle. Elle qui était la meilleure élève de Poudlard et à Gryffondor, et là sa directrice de maison venait de lui parler comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle se retrouva vite devant la gargouille du directeur. « Chococho ». La gargouille s'effaça et l'escalier apparut, Hermione frappa à la porte attendant le traditionnel « Entrez ».

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le professeur Dumbledore avait, ainsi que tous les professeurs, été réveillé en sursaut avant l'aube par une sorte de force magique qu'ils avaient ressentit, beaucoup plus puissante qu'un simple sorcier puissent avoir. Il était sur que cet excès était l'œuvre de Voldemort sur Harry. En pensant au jeune homme un remord l'envahit, la prophétie avait enfin été révélée à Harry, cette prophétie qui le liait à jamais à lui. Il avait vu l'horreur pénétrer le regard et à la rentrée il avait compris que le jeune homme n'avait rien dit à ses amis : il en était peiné.

Mais cette nuit il avait peur, il demanda à son elfe de maison de réunir tous les professeurs, puis se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons de 6ème année de Gryffondor. Mais dès son entrée il dut se rendre à l'évidence ce n'était pas lui. Dumbledore était déstabilisé. _Si ce n'est pas Harry qui est-ce ?_

Dans le bureau les commentaires auraient pu fuser mais le silence régnait sous les yeux des anciens directeurs. Ils l'avaient tous ressenti et le fait d'être convoqué n'annonçait rein de bon pour l'avenir. Quand il entra dans son bureau il avait la mine défaite.

« -Albus vous allez bien ?

A vrai dire je ne sais pas Minerva.

Que c'est-il passé ? demanda le professeur de sortilèges.

Je suppose que comme moi vous avez senti… cette chose cette nuit, les autres acquiescèrent. Je pensai qu'il s'agissait de Mr Potter malheureusement, ou heureusement, il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Mais qui est-ce ?

Severus je n'en sais rien, cette puissance étant toujours à Poudlard.

Comment le savez-vous ? »

Dumbledore les observa étrangement.

« -Vous ne la sentez pas ?

Non, admirent les autres.

Albus il semblerait que vous soyez le seul à pouvoir prêter attention à cette personne.

Soit, je vous demanderai tout de même de veiller sur chaque élève durant vos cours dès lundi. Si cette personne a des changements ça se verra… »

Personne n'objecta, mais Elisa posa la question que presque tous avaient au bord des lèvres :

« -Vous pensez que c'est l'œuvre de Vous-savez-qui ?

Non, maintenant allez vous coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Chacun était donc retourné à ses appartements.

Mais là il la sentait à nouveau avant même d'entendre le traditionnel bruit d'un poignet sur la porte. Il savait que la puissance magique qu'il avait ressentit se tenait debout derrière cette porte. Dans un certain sens il avait peur, quel élève ou autre personne était-ce. Il ne savait pas quoi faire quand le bruit se fit une seconde fois.

« -Entrez

Bonjour professeur, dit la personne en entrant dans le bureau.

Miss Granger ! »

Dumbledore avait failli s'asphyxier devant la vue de la jeune Gryffondor : c'était elle mais en différente. Elle ne comprenait ni le ton ni le regard de l'homme. _Enfin il ne pas déjà être au courant c'est impossible._

« -Vous vouliez me voir Miss.

Oui je voulais vous parlez mais je ne sais pas comment le dire.

Prenez votre temps.

Je... je…

Oui ?

Je me suis réveillée dans cet état ce matin, je vais vous montrez. »

Elle enleva sa robe de sorcière, le directeur écarquilla les yeux, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça : elle avait un ventre légèrement arrondi.

« -Depuis quand êtes-vous enceinte ? » (_**Na**_ : Honnêtement qui l'avais deviné ?)

Choquée par le terme qu'il employait elle répondit :

« -Je vous l'ai dit je me suis réveillée comme ça ce matin ! »

Il l'a regardait et compris à son regard que celle-ci était perdue.

« -Avez-vous une idée de ce qui vous arrive ?

Laissez moi réfléchir, j'ai un enfant dans le ventre mais à part ça je ne sais pas c'est pas ce qui m'arrive, ironisa-t-elle

Je voulais plutôt parlez du comment que des faits.

J'ai effectué des recherches mais je suis dans une impasse…

Avez-vous ressentit comme une force magique cette nuit ?

…, elle réfléchissait : Non !

Alors laissez-moi vous parler de ce que les professeurs et moi-même avons perçut. Asseyez-vous, une tasse de thé ?

Je préférerai un petit quelque chose à… manger.

Mais bien sûr », le sourire plaqué aux lèvres

La nourriture et le thé arrivèrent, Dumbledore s'efforça de raconter les évènements à Hermione. Ayant fini, celle-ci avait du mal à assimiler ces informations.

« -Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi je suis… enceinte ?

Je ne sais pas non plus mais je vous promets de faire des recherches.

Merci professeur mais vous devez avoir…

Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione. Allez-vous en parlez à Messieurs Potter et Weasley ?

Je ne sais pas.

Vous devriez car il se peut que vous ayez ce bébé pour quelques temps.

…

Écoutez, nous allons à l'infirmerie pour établir un diagnostic de votre état. D'accord ?

Oui. »

Hermione remit sa robe de sorcière et partie avec le directeur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione était selon Mme Pomfresh enceinte de 3 mois et donc le bébé naîtrait en février. _Pourvu que Dumbledore trouve une solution_. Le bébé se portait bien et Hermione reçu toutes les recommandations d'usages.

Le directeur avait précisé à l'infirmière que cela devait resté secret, personne ne devait avoir écho de cette histoire. Elle accepta à la condition que la jeune fille vienne la voir toutes les semaines. A présent Hermione ne désirait qu'une chose : dormir mais Dumbledore lui fit comprendre que pour le moment elle ne devait pas changer ses habitudes autant que cela lui était possible, du moins dans la mesure du raisonnable pour l'enfant. Il ajouta q'il préviendrait sa directrice de maison dès qu'il le pourrait, mais déjà la gryffondor ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille perdue dans ses pensées. _Est-ce que je vais devoir le garder ? Que vont dire tous les autres ? Harry ? Et…Ron ? Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que mes parents vont penser ? Pourquoi est-ce arrivé a moi ?_

« -Miss Granger, vous m'écoutez ?

Non professeur, je me demandais qui était ses vrais parents ? Et que suis-je réellement pour lui ?

Dans un sens vous êtes comme une mère mais je ne peux pas répondre à votre première question.

Mais…

Y a t il un problème ?

Non, mentit la jeune fille.

Bien je vous conseille d'aller vous occupe avant que les autres élèves ne rentrent de leur sorties.

Merci, professeur. »

Ne voulant pas tomber sur ses amis elle se dépêcha d'aller prendre ses affaires pour pouvoir travaille et rejoignit son havre de paix.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry et Ron rentraient au château en compagnie de Ginny qui les avait rejoints. Ils parlaient de la nouvelle professeur de DCFM que la jeune fille semblait adorer, surtout depuis qu'elle était beaucoup plus douée comme elle disait en regardant longuement Harry. La remarque les fit rire. Les garçons aimaient bien Miss White, elle leur permettait d'être en phase avec leur matière favorite. Et puis ils allaient continuer à s'entraîner pendant leur réunion.

Ils étaient presque arrivés aux portes de Poudlard quand Gin demanda :

« -Où est Hermione à votre avis ?

A la bibliothèque.

Elle bosse encore.

Ah d'accord. Je… eh Dean ! s'écria la jeune fille en voyant le griffon. Excusez moi faut que je lui parle.

Ok ! »

Tandis que Ginny partait, nos héros prenaient la direction de leur salle commune, le rouquin voulait chercher Hermione mais Harry lui fit comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée pour une partie d'échec…

Cela faisait pratiquement une heure qu'ils étaient dans cette position quand Hermione revint, elle n'avait pu se concentrer parfaitement sur son devoir de métamorphose. En entrant elle voulut se faire toute petite pour que ses amis ne la voient pas, mais c'était sans compter sur Parvati et Lavande.

« -Hermione te voilà, où étais-tu ?

A la bibliothèque

Aujourd'hui ! Les jeunes filles n'arrivaient vraisemblablement pas à la cerner.

Oui, répondit l'intéressée blasée.

Eh Hermione vient », lança Harry.

A la fois soulagée de se débarrasser des deux commères, elle se dirigea à contre cœur vers ses deux amis. _Il faut que tu leur dises ! Je ne peux pas enfin pas à Ron, pourquoi ? Je sais qui ça va lui faire mal. Mon dieu pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète autant pour lui. »_

« -Alors ta journée

_-Horrible._ Bien merci et vous ?

On s'est bien amusé

Qui gagne ?

A ton avis, annonça un Harry dépité »

Malgré elle Hermione fuyait le regard de Ron, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Harry lui était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait remarqué qu'elle les fuyait. _Je me demande si ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle refuse d'aimer Ron._ Car il en était sûr elle l'aimait mais refusait de se l'avouer. Il se promit de tout faire pour l'aider.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le dîner fût annoncé grâce à l'estomac de Ron, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle quand Harry se souvint que le lendemain ils auraient la première réunion de l'AD, il le signala aux deux autres.

« -N'oubliez pas de prévenir les autres.

C'est déjà fait, fit remarquer Ron. »

Ils n'avaient pas vu Miss White s'avancer à leurs cotés :

« -Mr Potter, le concerné se retourna, je vous remercie d'avoir tenu votre promesse, je pense que vous pouvez convoqués vos élèves.

Oui, merci professeur.

J'aurai eu l'air fin auprès des autres si elle t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas la faire, dit Ron. »

Les plats apparurent et chacun se servit, pourtant très vite quelque chose attirât le regard de plusieurs griffons : Hermione n'arrêtait pas de manger. Et ce beaucoup plus que le rouquin, sentant les regards posé sur sa personne, elle inventa vite un mensonge :

« -Quoi j'ai juste sauté le repas de midi ! »

Tous acceptèrent l'excuse sauf Harry et… Ron, mais tous deux refusaient de parler. Après ce succulent repas, ils rentrèrent à la tour quand une main arrêta le Survivant.

« -Mr Potter, le directeur m'a demandé de vous donner à nouveau des cours de rattrapages, et je souhaite commencer dès ce soir ! »

Harry regarda le professeur tant détesté et allait refuser quand il se rappela que les cours l'aideraient à mieux se fermer et à mieux se concentrer, et les derniers évènements l'obligeaient à faire attention.

« -Je vous suis professeur. Bonne nuit vous deux. »

Ron choqué regarda son meilleur ami partir tandis que Mione fulminait de rage… enfin presque. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec lui, surtout depuis les récentes découvertes et elle en voulait au professeur. Les deux amis avancèrent vers leur tour quelques peu gênés. _Faut que je lui parle._

« -Mione

Oui ?

Tu m'en veux ?

Pourquoi.

Hier soir

…Non et puis on a dit qu'on était amis, non ?

Oui bien sûr », mentit le jeune homme.

Hermione ne prêta pas attention particulière sur la rougeur évidente des oreilles du jeune homme et préféra vite se coucher. Ce qu'elle précisa au jeune homme qui se posait de plus en plus de questions, mais ne voulant pas envenimer les choses il lui souhaita bonne nuit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« -Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

De quoi parlez-vous… professeur ?

Cessez votre insolence Potter. Vous ne vous êtes pas assez entraîné pour me contrer entièrement, et j'ai pu en conséquence saisir un sentiment de quelque chose qui semblait autre qu'un souvenir. Alors je répète qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ?

Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile. Vous êtes décidément comme votre père.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez toujours à me rappeler ma ressemblance avec un père que je ne connais pas professeur ! Harry avait laissé place à l'amertume.

Vous n'avez pas besoin de comprendre, mais j'aimerai que vous répondiez à ma question Potter ! visiblement Rogue perdait patience.

Sauf votre respect professeur, lança ironiquement Harry, cela ne regarde que moi et le professeur Dumbledore.

Puisque que vous refusez de me répondre tachez de vous concentrez sur autre chose. Je vais recommenciez une dernière fois. »

Aussitôt qu'il finit de prononcer ses paroles il pénétra son esprit. Harry le sentit différemment, il cherchait à avoir la réponse à sa question. Il eut beaucoup de mal à le repousser, aussi décida-t-il d'adopter une autre tactique : le pousser à voir autre chose ! Harry se concentra sur les paroles que Ron lui avait dites quelques temps avant, sur ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Malfoy dans le parc. Mais bizarrement ce n'était pas Ron qu'Harry imaginait mais bien lui-même. Il sentit Rogue foncer vers cette image et bientôt plus rien.

« -Vous êtes vraiment désespérant Mr Potter. »

Harry ne releva pas le sarcasme, le sourire aux lèvres. Fait qui intrigua fortement le maître des potions :

« -Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ?

Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu professeur ?

Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris que l'on ne répondait pas à une question par une autre question ?

Non désolée mon éducation a été très …limitée mais je sais que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur étant donnée que je ne suis qu'un stupide gryffondor professeur ! Je voulais juste vous faire comprendre ce qui m'a fait sourire.

Votre insolence vous perdra Potter.

_Si je ne me perd pas avant._

Néanmoins j'accepte de vous dire ce que j'ai vu, vous vous disputiez avec Mr Malfoy dans le parc en défendant cette Miss-je-sais-tout.

Hahahahahaha !

Pourquoi riez-vous ?

Si je vous dis que ce n'était pas moi mais plutôt Ron, vous me croirez, répondit le Survivant tout sourire.

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Je n'arrivais pas à vous repousser à j'ai eu l'idée de vous envoyer un autre « message ».

Avez-vous délibérément remplacé Mr Ron dans ce souvenir.

Non professeur et de plus ce n'était pas un souvenir puisque je n'y étais pas, je discutais avec le directeur. »

Rogue le regardait d'un air à la fois mauvais, amusé et… quelque chose que Harry eut du mal à définir.

« -Potter savez-vous ce qu'**il** vous a fait pour vous obliger à venir au Ministère ?

**Il** m'a montré une vision de Sirius, je ne vois pas le rapport professeur ?

J'avais oublié que vous étiez un…comment avez-vous dit, ah oui un stupide gryffondor. Cette vision était elle réelle Potter ?

Non puisque Sirius était au QG, donc c'était une vision que Vol… (Rogue tiqua) qu'il avait fabriqué de toutes piè… Oh je viens de faire la même chose, c'est de ça que vous voulez parler professeur. Harry s'était assombrit.

Potter je crains que votre inintelligence vous perdes un jour où l'autre, d'autant plus que vous ne l'avez pas fait volontairement. A la prochaine séance vous le ferez c'est compris. »

Harry sortit des cachots, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'entraînement mais de savoir qu'il savait faire les mêmes choses que Voldemort l'insupportait. Ron l'attendait assis près de la cheminée.

« -Harry tu as l'air épuisé.

Oui mais t'inquiète je saurais me lever pour la réunion de l'AD.

C'est pas ça.

C'est quoi ? inquiet du comportement de son meilleur ami.

… Mione.

Ron tu ne vas pas…

Non c'est juste que je la trouve bizarre. Elle a l'air fatiguée comme en troisième année, et tu as vu tout ce qu'elle a mangé. Même si je saute un repas, je ne me rattrape pas autant après.

Parce que tu ne sautes pas de repas Ron.

Harry.

Je sais mais elle avait sûrement très faim, tu l'as connais quand elle est dans ses bouquins elle oublie le reste.

Je crois plutôt qu'elle est malade.

Pourquoi ?

Elle est allée directement se coucher après que tu sois allé à ton cours de rattrapage. Comment c'était ? »

Le brun n'avait aucune envie de faire part de ses découvertes de peur de le peiner.

« -Oh tu sais Rogue est toujours aussi froid mais faut que je m'entraîne si je veux que Voldemort (Ron tiqua) n'entre plus d'en mon esprit. Pour l'instant il faut dormir demain on a un autre entraînement.

Ok ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lundi suivant Hermione voulu rester au lit mais en tant que préfète elle se devait de montré l'exemple et elle ne voulait pas entendre les commentaires deux autres filles. Tout en se préparant elle se remémora la séance d'AD.

(Flash Back)

Chaque membre avait compris le message et tous étaient présents. Comme à son habitude Hermione était près d'une des étagères de la bibliothèque de la pièce, elle cherchait un livre qui la renseignerait sur sa situation et sur la façon de protéger l'enfant.

Harry souhaita la bienvenue à tous et décida de continuer là ou ils en étaient restés l'an passé malgré les protestations de ceux qui voulaient s'exercer au patronus.

« -Il va y avoir de nouvelles règles pour ces réunions.

Quoi ? répondirent-ils

La nouvelle est la suivante : je suis votre professeur et à ce titre vous écouterez et ferez sans discuter ce que je vous dit. Vous êtes libre d'accepter ou de refuser, si vous refusez votre nom sera retirer de la liste mais pas le secret qui s'y rattache je suis certain que vous vous souvenez de Marietta. Si vous acceptez vous serez comme dans un cours normal et donc je pourrais à la fois vous donner des points mais également vous en retirez.

Tu n'as pas le droit, hurla Cho

Elle a raison tu vas trop loin Potter ! cria Smith

J'ai ce droit depuis deux semaines, je dois aussi ajouter que ce cours de dimanche matin. Oui j'ai bien dit **du dimanche **sera obligatoire et vos autres activités passeront après. Donc que ceux qui veulent refuser le disent. »

Chacun réfléchissaient quand Dean demanda :

« -Tu promets de nous entraîner tous les dimanches pour tous les sortilèges.

Oui j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de nous faire un programme. Il a promis que ce sera Rémus Lupin qui le fera, bien entendu je pourrais le changer selon ce que vous voulez.

Alors pourquoi pas le patronus ?

Parce que Miss White vous l'enseigne déjà. Je me refuse donc pour le moment à vous aidez à le pratiquer.

Alors j'accepte

Dean, dit Seamus, tu devrais réfléchir.

A quoi ? Je vois pas à quoi je devrais réfléchir. A la façon dont je vais mourir quand ces mangemorts nous livrerons combat. Réfléchir est parfois une bonne chose mais pas dans ce cas là ! On aura pas plus belle occasion de foutre une correction à ces mangemorts. T'en connais beaucoup toi des sorciers qui savent faire des patronus lors de leur troisième année d'étude, ou qui a combattu un mage noir à 11 ans. Et pourquoi as ton avis Ron et Hermione suivent Harry depuis cette époque. Pourquoi Ginny va foncer tête baissée là dedans ? Je ne sais pas où vont nous mener ces cours mais ce que je sais c'est que la guerre passera par Poudlard parce que Harry s'y trouve. Parce que Vol… vous-savez-qui veut finir ce qu'il a commencer il y a 15 ans. Et j'ai dans l'idée que notre cher « professeur » n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Alors que nous reste-t-il pour aider Harry : combattre les mangemorts. Les combattre pour la vie… »

Chacun écoutaient et s'imprégnaient de ses paroles, Hermione se demandait depuis quand Dean avait changé et était devenu un garçon aussi conscient de la réalité. Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas subi lui aussi de pertes, elle observa les autres et se rendit compte des deuils qu'ils allaient subir aux fils des mois qui arrivaient. Des larmes lui montèrent et éclate en sanglots sous les yeux médusés de ses camarades.

Hermione se détesta de pleurer mais très vite elle comprit que c'était dû à la grossesse. Harry voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle l'en empêcha gentiment. Elle leva les yeux sur les autres attendant leurs réponses : tous acceptèrent mais émettaient une objection, il étaient hors de question qu'ils appellent Harry professeur comme l'avait fait un peu plus tôt Dean.

Malgré son soulagement de ne voir aucun des élèves quittés leur équipe, elle continua de pleurer :

« -Miss Granger, je vous avais dit de vous reposer. Vous travaillez trop et trop de surmenage vont vous faire rater beaucoup de choses. Dumbledore s'était jusque là tenu à l'écart des conversations des jeunes gens.

Mais…

Non vous pouvez rester, mais professeur, ajouta-t-il avec malice, je vous interdis de la faire travailler. Quand à vous Mr Thomas je vous félicite de telles paroles ne s'entendent que rarement dans la bouche de jeunes gens. »

Dumbledore sortit et Harry donna son premier cours de l'année.

(Fin)

Ces souvenirs lui faisait un peu honte elle avait vu les autres s'entraîner, et maintenant elle devait faire attention aux remarques de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Mais aujourd'hui sa préoccupation résidait dans sa tenue, attablée dans la Grande Salle avec les garçons elle se trouvait particulièrement laide. Elle avait fait l'effort de se coiffer mais rien n'y avait fait, elle se trouvait laide en raison de ce ventre qui lui comprimait la taille. Les garçons ne parlaient pas, la perspective d'un prochain cours de potions avec le professeur Rogue les ennuyaient terriblement.

Aujourd'hui Rogue leur demanda de réaliser une potion appelée : diminuous fléodus.

« -Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sache de quelle potion il doit s'agir. Hermione leva la main. Toujours aussi idiot, je me tourne donc vers les seuls qui pourront me répondre.

Professeur cette potion sert…

Miss Granger vous croyez-vous si intelligente que vous passiez outre mes indications. Vous ai-je interrogé ?

Non mais comme personne d'autres n'avaient levé la main.

Je vois, puisque vous tenez tant à ce que ce soit un de vos camarades qui réponde, je me dois d'interroger quelqu'un de votre entourage. Mr Longdubat répondez.

…

C'est bien ce que je croyais.

I-l s'agit d'une potion qui se base sur une plante appelée amanica-fléoda. Cette potion est utilisée pour affaiblir les forces d'un ennemi, professeur. »

Tous les Gryffondors étaient épatés Neville venait de répondre pour la première fois au maître des potions.

« -Il semblerait que vous vous soyez décidé à travailler, j'espère seulement que votre chaudron obtiendra le même résultat. Au travail. »

Placée en binôme Hermione faisait équipe avec Neville mais au vu de sa nouvelle envie d'apprendre elle décida de ne pas faire tout. Quand vint le moment d'ajouter les extraits de l'amanica-fléoda, Hermione se pétrifias : elle se rappela que cette plante pouvait être mortelle pour certaines créatures magiques et inoffensive pour des sorciers ou moldus. Pourtant elle avait un sentiment qui l'envahissait au fur et à mesure que sa main approchait l'ingrédient : la peur ! _Tu es complètement folle ma pauvre, ça ne te fera aucun mal tu n'es pas une créature magique !_

« -Miss Granger vous contez rester longtemps dans cette position ?

…

Soit vous en prenez soit vous retournez à votre place », vociféra le professeur.

Elle prit finalement l'ingrédient et retourna s'asseoir. Mais un haut de cœur la parcourue, ses poumons refusaient de fonctionner. Sa vue se troubla et elle entendit à peine les paroles de son professeur de potions.

« -Satisfait de voir que vous avez enfin pris cet ingrédient Miss…, Miss Granger ? »

Le ton qu'employa Rogue arrêta les élèves dans leur tâche, tandis que le professeur se précipitait sur elle. Elle semblait possédée et Neville paniquait face à son amie.

« -Hermione ! » crièrent Ron et Harry quand elle glissa de son siège.

Rogue lui enleva la plante de mains et la fit léviter afin de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, sommant les autres d'achever leur exercice.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« -Que s'est-il passé Severus ?

Elle s'est évanouie en cours, après avoir pris une plante entre ses mains.

Oh, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Pomfresh s'affairait autour d'elle quand Rogue remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

« -Pourquoi ausculter vous son ventre ?

Euh… la routine.

Non quand vous avez un élève évanoui vous le réveillez le plus vite alors pourquoi ?

Severus cela ne vous concerne pas donc je n'ai pas à vous répondre.

Serait-il possible que cette idiote soit enceinte », demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de réflexion. Ce à quoi l'infirmière ne répondit pas. Rogue fulminait devant cette vérité.

« -Albus vous étiez au courant ?

Severus je viens juste d'arriver de quoi me parlez-vous ?

De MISS GRANGER !

Je l'aurai fait en temps voulu.

Vous auriez du me prévenir, certains ingrédients sont nocifs aux femmes enceintes.

J'aurai effectivement dû vous le dire.

Je n'en reviens pas la meilleure élève de gryffondor n'a pas su se protéger.

Je vous interromps tout de suite Severus, elle est certes enceinte mais contre sa volonté. Je veux dire, ajouta le directeur, que le bébé qu'elle porte n'est pas le sien. »

Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le directeur était devenu cinglé. _Comme si ce n'était pas le sien !_

« -Vous vous souvenez de cette force magique ?

Oui, Rogue ne voyait pas le rapport.

Il s'agissait de Miss Granger. Le lendemain elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cet état.

Et vous l'avez cru.

Bien sûr, de plus il semblerait que ce soit l'enfant qui dégage cette puissance. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je leur est demandé de faire la potion de diminuous fléodus et elle s'est effondrée après avoir touchée l'amanica-fléoda.

Je ne me rappelle pas que cette plante est un quelconque effet nocif sur les sorcières mêmes enceintes. Je vais vérifier, en attendant vous devriez retournez à vos cours. »

Le maître des potions sortit non sans un regard suspicieux à Hermione.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait plus de 20 minutes que les élèves préparaient leurs potions sans la surveillance de professeur, et les griffons commençaient à s'inquiéter pour leur préfète, surtout Harry et Ron. Tout à coup ils entendirent une explosion, personne ne se soucia du pauvre Neville.

Les deux membres masculins du trio étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je la trouvais étrange depuis quelques temps mais là !_ Le survivant ne voyait pas comment aider la jeune fille : d'abord les cours d'AD, et maintenant ça. _J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave !_ Tandis qu'il coupait la plante responsable de l'état de la jeune griffon le rouquin à ses côtés semblait paralysé par ses pensées. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle mange comme quatre, elle est surmenée plus que d'habitude alors que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la troisième. Elle pleure devant tout le monde, et maintenant elle s'évanouie en cours. J'ai l'impression de voir maman quand elle était enceinte de Ginny, si je ne la connaissais pas je pourrai croire à ça ! Merlin faite que ce ne soit pas grave._

Tous attendaient avec impatience le retour de leur professeur qui ne tarda pas :

« -Evidemment je m'absente et vous ne savez pas vous tenir. Longdubat quand arriverez-vous à ne pas faire exploser votre chaudron ? Potter vous auriez pu faire un effort : 10 points en moins. De quelle couleur doit être la potion Draco ?

Rouge professeur.

Exact et de quelle couleur est la votre Potter ?

Rose. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Ron s'impatientait, il aurait aimé que Rogue leur donne des nouvelles d'Hermione. _Rogue ! Faut pas rêver._

C'est ainsi que le cours se termina. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie pour voir leur amie. L'infirmière les rassura.

« -Miss Granger a besoin de se reposer, laissez-la.

Mais elle va bien ?

Oui, mentit elle. »

Satisfait de la réponse ils rentrèrent à leur salle commune

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dumbledore était attablé devant ses livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il recherchait des particularités des effets de l'amanica-fléoda sur l'organisme des créatures magiques et sorciers. Depuis qu'il savait qu'Hermione détenait un pouvoir par le biais de sa maternité, il voulait découvrir comment l'aider à le maîtriser. Pourtant aucune explication ne semblait vouloir apparaître à l'esprit du directeur, mais il ne désespérait pas : à chaque problème sa solution.

Mais des pensées l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur le problème. _Cette jeune fille est très intelligente et je ne doute pas qu'elle saura faire face à une telle situation mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'elle devrait l'avouer à ses amis, ou au moins à Harry et Ronald. Ils ne la rejetteront pas. Ce qui m'inquiète plus c'est de savoir qui sont ses véritables parents et pourquoi c'est **elle** qui est porteuse de cet enfant ! Si je veux que cette grossesse se passe dans de bonnes conditions je dois prendre certaines précautions et dispositions. D'abord allons voir cette cher préfète gryffondor._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La jeune fille fixait un point au-delà de la vitre ; elle semblait regarder la forêt qui s'étendait près du collège.

« -Miss Granger,

Oh professeur vous m'avez fait peur

Je m'en excuse, vous sentez vous mieux ?

Oui malgré une mauvaise sensation d'avoir dormi pendant des mois.

Ce doit être effectivement dérangeant. Savez-vous pourquoi je suis là Miss ?

Pour me dire que je dois me ménager pour la bonne marche de cette… de cette maternité

Vous me surprenez, mais il est vrai que je suis en présence de l'un des esprits les plus intelligents de Poudlard. Vous comprendrez donc que vous ne pouvez suivre un rythme effréné comme celui que vous avez déjà connu.

Oui professeur.

Je souhaite donc que vous ne vous acharniez pas trop lors de vos études. »

Hermione réfléchissait, décidemment elle n'aimait pas du tout son état. _Toi mon bonhomme t'arrives vraiment pas au bon moment dans ma vie tu sais. _Elle s'étonna voilà qu'elle parlait au bébé maintenant.

« -J'aimerai savoir si vous avez décider d'informer vos amis de votre état ? »

Là il la prenait de court, enfin elle s'était déjà dit qu'elle devrait le leur dire mais elle avait peur de leur réaction.

« -Je ne sais pas.

C'est votre choix bien qu'un soutien sera appréciable quand vous l'annoncerez à vos parents. Vous leur annoncerez n'est pas ? Hermione rougissait.

Euh oui même si je risque d'encourir beaucoup plus qu'une beuglante je ne peux pas ne pas leur dire. Mais ils ne comprendront pas trop car ils sont assez éloignés du monde magique.

Raison de plus pour mettre vos amis dans la confidence. Un gryffondor ne peut cacher éternellement un secret à ses meilleurs amis. »

Hermione était à présent seule dans l'infirmerie et elle voulait par-dessus tout pouvoir sortir du lit qui lui était imposé. Soudain une tempête fonça sur elle :

« -Hermione !

Salut les garçons !

Tu vas mieux, demanda le brun

Oui j'ai pu me reposer à souhait.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ron se contentait d'écouter.

Je… je n'ai pas supporter la force magique de la plante

Comment ça ?

Ecoutez, je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir. Les jeunes gens dirent ce qui leurs étaient demandés. Je veux que vous vous taisiez jusqu'à ce que j'ai finit.

D'accord.

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencé. Voilà samedi quand vous étiez à Pré au lard j'ai fait une sorte de découverte, si tentez qu'on puisse l'appeler ainsi et bon soyons directe : je… je… »

La jeune fille poussa un soupir, se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre ne pouvant leur faire face.

« -Je suis enceinte ! »

_Voilà la bombe est lancée. Merlin dites moi qu'ils acceptent_. Elle leur laissa le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle avant de se retourner, elle fut prise d'une envie de pleurer. Harry était très étonner mais ce n'est pas elle qu'il regardait avec inquiétude mais Ron. Ce dernier acceptait mal la nouvelle, il voulait comprendre mais il sentait que la colère était trop forte pour ne pas exploser.

« -Je sais que vous allez me qualifier d'irresponsable mais…

AH OUI TU PEUX LE DIRE ET TU L'ES, hurla le rouquin

Ron…, essaya Harry

QUOI ? JE N'EN REVIENS PAS. OH MAIS JE COMPREND MAINTENANT POURQUOI UN PAUVRE TYPE COMME MOI NE POUVAIT PAS T'INTERESSE ET POURQUOI TU ME REJETTE. J'AURAIS COMPRIS SI TU M'AVAIS DIT QUE TU AVAIS QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE DANS TA VIE !

Ron s'il te plait écoute moi

NON MIONE JE PENSAIS QUE TU AVAIS CONFIANCE EN MOI. MAIS NOTRE AMITIE NE VAUT RIEN ALORS AUTANT EN FINIR LA. ELLE EST FINE T'ENTEND FINIE. »

Il quitta l'infirmerie furieux tandis que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas cet excès de colère. Harry était partagé, il savait que la réaction de son ami était guidée par ses sentiments. _A t il vraiment tord ?_ Les larmes sur les joues de la préfète lui répondaient que oui.

« Mione, explique moi. Qui est son père ?

Je… ne sais pas !

Quoi ? Euh de ta part c'est une réponse à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas

Harry je ne suis même pas la mère du bébé. Harry était perdu. Tu te souviens de samedi. (Hochement affirmatif). Cette nuit là… »

Elle lui expliqua ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit et aussi que cette force magique semblait appartenir au bébé. Le Survivant avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler les infos mais il comprenait que son amie aurait besoin de lui et de Ron.

« -Si je comprend bien tu portes un enfant au étranges pouvoir dont tu ne sais absolument rien. Dumbledore cherche à savoir comment ça t'es arrivée et tu ne dois pas te fatiguée.

En gros c'est ça !

Ah et tu en es à combien de mois ?

Presque 4 mais comme je te l'ai dit ça fait 3 jours pour moi.

J'irais voir Ron pour lui expliquer.

Merci Harry »

Les jeune gens s'enlacèrent quand entrèrent Rogue et MacGonagall avec deux élèves.

« -Quand on parle du loup ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je préfère m'arrêter là car je sais que mes cher reviewers vont me tuer si je ne leur poste pas ce chapitre. J'ecris en ce moment même le chapitre 4 sur mon ordi.

Alors à bientôt !


End file.
